The Endeavours of Hanzo and McCree
by subatomicorange
Summary: Meeting in unusual circumstances, the unlikely duo decide they could both do with some company. AN: Writing as I go, no real plan for the story. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:

His head turned from side to side, trying to locate where the noise was coming from. Rustling sounds surrounded him, the undergrowth alive with sound. The sun was low in the sky, blinding him in one direction, and casting eerie shadows in the other. The towering beech trees filled his vision, seemingly going on for miles in every direction. Then, suddenly, the rustling stopped, as did every other sound. A deafening silence filled the air.

*phht*

An arrow smacked the ground just to the left of the cowboy's foot. Just as he dashed for the nearest tree, another arrow catapulted towards him, causing him to turn on his heels, rolling away and pressing himself against a rough, misshapen tree, hoping he was out of sight of whoever was firing at him. His heart began to pound out of chest. He checked the barrel of his revolver, confirming that it was full. He cocked it, took a deep breath, then stepped out from behind his cover. Instantly, an arrow thudded next to his head, embedding itself into the trunk beside him. He glanced upwards, catching a glimpse of a figure, silhouetted against the sun, crouching on a tree branch. As he raised his gun to fire, it moved, faster than he could track with his eyes, dropping down from the branch and disappearing into the undergrowth once more. He fired a volley of shots, but he didn't appear to hit anything.

Feeling a moment of relative safety, Jesse turned to examine the arrow stuck in the tree next to him. He grasped it and yanked it out of the trunk, holding it closer to get a better look. It had a smooth wooden shaft, tipped with a metal head. His eyes widened as he noticed the seal printed on the fletching of the arrow, recognising the two dragons surrounding a circle as the sign of the Shimada clan.

Back in his time in Blackwatch, his friend Genji had told tales of his brother, Hanzo, and how he had tried to kill him, after he betrayed the Shimada clan by refusing to take leadership of it. Genji told of Hanzo's masterful archery and swordsmanship skills, but how he had abandoned the art of sword fighting after he used it to try and kill his brother. Genji never knew what became of his brother, but he had assumed he went on to lead the Shimada clan in his place.

The crunch of leaves underfoot caused McCree to snap back to reality and, realising the danger he was in, McCree looked around hurriedly to see what had made the noise. But, it was to no avail, as the light had all but completely disappeared over the various shrubs and bushes surrounding him. It then dawned on Jesse that he was alone in a forest at night, with a deadly and armed assassin. Jesse heard a snap of a twig behind him, causing him to break into a sprint, not knowing where he was running, and not caring, so long as it was away from whoever was following him.

Jesse heard the running of feet behind him, and instinctively grabbed a flashbang from his belt, before throwing it behind him. A piercing white light exploded behind him, followed by a deafening bang. He continued running for a few metres before looking down at his belt. He hadn't thrown a flashbang; he'd thrown a concussion grenade. He glanced back to see the figure lying on the ground, having obviously been knocked out by the blast. McCree stood there, unsure as to what he should do. His natural instincts were telling him to run, but curiosity got the better of him, and he went to see who it was.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An hour or so later, the distinguished assassin woke. He remembered very little except seeing a blinding flash, then falling to the ground. His eyelids felt like concrete as he tried to lift them, eventually forcing them open, only to be met by a blurry vision. Hanzo blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes, allowing him to survey his surroundings. A fire crackled a few metres in front of him, allowing him to feel the warmth radiating from it. Sitting close to it, perched on a log, was the person he'd come to kill. Thinking back now, he couldn't remember who it was that had sent him to kill him, but only that it was incredibly important, and that he was willing to pay a lot. The cowboy was poking at the fire with a stick, causing embers to rise out of the flames and be blown away by the breeze.

"So you're awake?" said Jesse in his southern drawl. Hanzo made no response. He tried to move but realised his arms and legs were tethered together. He glanced down and saw he was tied to a tree. He grunted as he pushed against his restraints.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, those knots are as tight as can be." The cowboy said, still without turning to face him.

"I'm not sure why I didn't just leave you back there. You were out cold for some time, I could have easily got away if I'd wanted to, y'know?" McCree said, voice as smooth as honey.

"Then why didn't you!" Hanzo grunted, still struggling against the ropes.

"Your brother told me a lot about you, Hanzo." Jesse said calmly, ignoring the question.

"Y-you knew my brother?" Hanzo asked, obviously intrigued by Jesse's comment. "Quite well in fact, we used to work together, back in the days of Blackwatch." Jesse said. "He told me what you did to him, although it was pretty obvious by the metal body he had."

For a while, both men sat there in silence, nothing but the crackling of the fire and the chirping of crickets disturbed the silence that fell on the both of them. All of a sudden, Hanzo got up from the tree, pocketing the blade he had hidden in his Gi, ropes falling from his legs and hands. Jesse placed his hand on his holster, but didn't draw his weapon. Hanzo moved to the opposite side of the fire before he knelt down. He eyed his bow and quiver resting beside a tree just a few metres away, but he felt a lack of desire to kill this man. Perhaps there was more to him than he first expected. And with that, Hanzo decided that maybe he should stay, just for a while. They sat like that for many hours, staring into the ashes of the dying fire.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was when Jesse woke, that he remembered where he was, and what had happened the night before. He sat up frantically, causing his serape to fall off of his chest. Someone had put it over him. He looked around for Hanzo, before realising he wasn't there. At that moment, the assassin walked into the small clearing the two had inhabited, a deer slung over his shoulders, his bow in one hand, and his quiver in the other. Hanzo stopped, noticing that the cowboy was awake, before sitting down near the remnants of last night's fire and beginning to skin and gut the deer.

"I did not want to wake you, you looked peaceful." Said Hanzo, his voice emotionless and monotonic.

"Probably for the best, I'm not much of a morning person anyway." Replied McCree, suspicion of the assassin still apparent.

"Do not be worried cowboy. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it whilst you slept." Hanzo said. Jesse got up from the ground, scratching his face. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms before walking over to where Hanzo was and helping him prepare the deer.

An hour or so later, the two sat by the fire once more, eating chunks of venison off of sticks, the remains of the carcass still roasting over the fire.

"So, tell me, what is your name cowboy?" Asked Hanzo, still unaware of who he was.

"The name's Jesse McCree. Used to be in the Deadlock gang before Blackwatch an' all." Said Jesse. "What about you?" He asked Hanzo.

"My name is Hanzo Shimada, and as you know, I was once part of the Shimada clan. In fact, I was meant to lead it, but I defected after… well, you know…" said Hanzo, his voice dying off towards the end.

"Why was it you were trying to kill me?" Questioned Jesse, his head tilted slightly as he gazed at Hanzo. Hanzo stared into the fire and responded;

"I was told to kill you, in return for one billion Yen, by a man in Hanamura. I do not know of his name." said Hanzo plainly. Jesse whistled at the figure. He wasn't sure on the conversion rate, but he knew it was a lot of money.

"I've obviously done something to piss that guy off, to have that much on my head." Jesse says.

"What is it you were doing when I found you?" the assassin asked. McCree turned his head from Hanzo before saying;

"I was… tying up loose ends. Stuff back from the days of the Deadlock gang. I thought there were only a few of them, but they knew I was coming and ambushed me. I got chased into the forest, but I lost them a little while after. That's when I came across you…"

"Yes, I didn't mean for us to meet like we did, I'd been watching you for some time and followed you up here, but I hid in the forest so as not to be seen, but I heard you being chased in here, and I saw my opportunity." Said Hanzo. After a long moment of silence, Hanzo finally asked;

"What happens now? I'm guessing you don't have a much of a life to return to after this… little detour, and I know I certainly don't."Jesse thought for a moment, before replying;

"Maybe… I could stick around for a bit? I haven't had many friends, and company would do us both some good."

Hanzo rubs his chin in thought before nodding.

"I suppose… you could 'stick around' for a few days. Although do not be surprised if I try to kill you. Like you, I haven't had many friends…" Says Hanzo. A small smile grew on Jesse's face, but not enough for Hanzo to notice it.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It took the two about a day of walking to find their way back to civilisation. The sound of their incessant bickering filled the quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the forest, startling birds when one tripped on a large root and shouted a profanity in their native languages. After hours of walking in circles, it was Hanzo to spot the opening onto a road. They both ran at full pelt towards it, before dropping to their knees and kissing the old, dusty tarmac. From there, the two walked for miles, mostly in silence, but occasionally peppered with short and meaningless conversations that ended in awkward silences. They crossed a railway bridge over a canyon, before finally seeing the first signs of civilisation. Jesse cried out in relief, and they both continued at a slightly quicker pace than before. Upon entering the town, they ran to the nearest bar as quickly as they dared to, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. The fact that one was dressed as a cowboy and the other in traditional Japanese clothing seemed to escape them. Jesse made it first, swinging open the door and arching his back forward, exhausted from walking all day. Hanzo made it a few seconds later, but collected himself slightly better than Jesse did, keeping a stern face as the people and omnics within the bar stared at the unlikely duo.

They quickly seated themselves and ordered their first round of drinks, Jesse opting for whiskey, whilst Hanzo asked the bartender if they had saké. By this point, the sun was already beginning to set on the small western town, but it was of little care for the two, now rather tipsy warriors.

It was much later, when the bartender told them to go home, that the assassin and the outlaw exited the bar into the quiet streets. They wandered the streets for some time before Hanzo, having organised his trip, remembered that he had a hotel room somewhere nearby. After walking, albeit unsteadily, across town for an hour or so, the two finally came across the hotel and, making their way up the stairs, had to support each other so they didn't fall over. Drunkenly laughing, they piled into the hotel room, Hanzo flopping straight onto the bed, whilst Jesse passed out on the chair in the corner of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hanzo woke first, his eyelids like concrete as he tried to rub the grit from their corners. He blinked hazily, adjusting to the beams of sunlight blazing through the window. The soft breeze lifted the curtain drapes, suspending them for a few seconds, then letting them slowly drift back into their normal position. Hanzo glanced at the clock on the wall. It read quarter past one in the afternoon. He let out a long moan before flopping his head back down into the bed sheets. It was then that he felt like his throat had been rubbed by sandpaper. He inhaled sharply, but his breath caught on his parched throat. He sprang up and ran to the bathroom, slamming open the door. He threw his head under the tap and turned it on. Cold water flowed from the spout and drenched Hanzo's face. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Instantly, his thirst was quenched. He held his head there for a few moments before he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. At some point, he must have taken out his hair band, as it flopped across his forehead. Some were sodden with water and clumped together. He turned on the tap and splashed water on his face, prodding at the dark rings under his eyes. He hadn't told anyone about the nightmares he'd been having. Flashbacks. He'd been having them for years, since the incident with his brother, but recently they'd been getting worse. He shook his head, clearing it of the thoughts that plagued his mind. Hanzo stared at his reflection in the mirror, his face blank and void of expression. He straightened his Gi and walked back out of the bathroom. Jesse was sitting in the small kitchen area, tentatively sipping a mug of black coffee and reading a newspaper. His hair was a mess and his head was drooped forward. He looked up when he heard Hanzo close the bathroom door. Jesse grunted, which Hanzo assumed to be his form of early morning, hungover greeting. Hanzo walked past him and was hit with the strong scent of tobacco, coffee and aftershave. Hanzo felt something he had not experienced in a very long time. He felt blood rush to his cheeks. Realising what it was, he quickly turned away, a feeling of shame settling on him. Once more he shook his head, dismissing thoughts that crossed his mind. He opened the cupboard and looked at the stacks of Japanese teas he had stored in there. Jesse turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the enormous amounts of tea that were in the cupboard.  
"How long were you planning on being here?!" He said, slightly concerned at the archer's stockpile of tea.  
"Um… a little while…" Hanzo muttered.  
Hanzo flicked on the kettle before going to search for his hairband. After some searching and many frustrated remarks, he bent down to look under the bed and there lay the misplaced band. As he got up, he noticed Jesse quickly turn his head back towards the mug of coffee on the table. Hanzo wondered why he had been looking at him. He walked back towards the kitchen, fixing his hair into a messy ponytail, allowing a small lock of hair to fall down across his face. He poured the now boiled water into his mug, yawning and stirring with his tea with a spoon rather half-heartedly. Gripping his mug of herbal tea, he sat down opposite Jesse at the kitchen island. The cowboy looked up from his paper, staring at Hanzo for a moment. He looked like he was about to say something, but he just looked back down again.  
"McCree, you must teach me how to shoot that revolver of yours, for whilst I have mastered the bow and sword, the gun is alien to me." Hanzo said, before taking a sip of his tea.  
Jesse seemed to pause for a moment in thought, ideas racing in his mind, before looking up with a grin on his face.  
"I'd love to, but only if you teach me how to shoot with a bow." Jesse said in his usual American drawl.  
"We have a deal." Said Hanzo. The two returned to silence, only broken by the occasional rustle of a newspaper page.  
After half an hour of reading and general relaxation, Hanzo stood up suddenly, drawing the attention of the cowboy sitting the other side of the counter.  
"I must shower and change out of this old clothing, I do not wish to smell like a vagrant." He stated, before taking a shower from the end of his bed and going into the bathroom. Hanzo shut the door behind him and began to remove his clothing. He opened the door to the shower and reached for the dial. He twisted it before adjusting the temperature to be just right, removed his hairband and placing it where he would find it easily, and stepped into the shower. For a minute or so he just stood under the scalding stream of water, allowing himself to imagine it washing out all the disreputable thoughts that had come to surface in the past two days. Whilst washing his hair, he opened his eyes and saw the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Hanzo thought nothing of it, thinking it may have just swung open by itself. When he'd finished, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped his lower half with a towel. He glanced over at the door, only to see that it was once again shut. Whilst odd, Hanzo again thought nothing of it, simply putting it down to the rather dodgy door hinges. He grabbed his hairband and put it around his wrist so as not to lose it. Hanzo then opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom area. He noticed Jesse was no longer at the table, but rather lying on his front on the bed. He had helped himself to a pair of tracksuit bottoms, but like Hanzo, was also topless at this point. Hanzo walked around to the other side of the bed to where the closet was, taking out a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and some boxer shorts. Hanzo dropped the towel around his waist and began to put on his boxers when a soft chuckle caused him to freeze in horror. He suddenly remembered that Jesse was right behind him, and he realised that his behind was directly in the face of the cowboy. He hurriedly pulled up the boxers, his face blushing a deep maroon by now.  
"That's one hell of an ass you got there, partner" Jesse chortled.  
"I did not mean for that to happen. As I have said before, I am not used to company." Hanzo said, trying not to sound embarrassed. "We should probably get going, I know a quiet place we can practice with each other's weapons."  
"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Laughed McCree.

AN: Next chapter will be an idea based off of a review by Danowsawa about them trying out each other's weapons. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and the ones still to come ;)


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
McCree trudged behind Hanzo, arms drooping lazily by his sides. A cigar hung on his lips, a thin wisp of smoke trailing from it. Hanzo walked in front, posture upright, yet slightly relaxed. His bow was slung over his shoulder, quiver strapped onto his back. The two walked for some time before they came across the edge of the forest they had camped in the day before. Hanzo glanced back at Jesse before continuing into the forest. The two wandered for some time, with Hanzo leading the way. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, dappling the forest floor. The archer glanced back at the cowboy, who was struggling with the dense shrubbery, and a small smirk crept across his face. He pushed a low-hanging branch out of his way before stepping out into a large clearing with a single tree at the centre. Hanzo stopped and looked around to admire the tranquil setting for a few moments, before a large crash and a thud came from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Jesse sprawled on the ground. Hanzo sighed and offered his hand out to pull him up, but the cowboy just let out a quiet moan. Jesse rolled over and sat himself up before taking Hanzo's outstretched hand and pulling himself up. He dusted himself off before grabbing his dropped cigar. Hanzo walked up to the tree and used an arrow to scrape out a small circle in the bark. McCree watched as the bowman moved away from the trunk and aimed his bow, before launching an arrow at the circle.  
*phhht*  
The arrow embedded itself in the trunk, in the centre of the circle marked out. Hanzo walked over to the arrow and yanked it out with a grunt.  
"Your turn." He said, looking back at the McCree.  
The cowboy moved to where the archer had been standing before eyeing up his target. His hand hovered over his holster, fingers twitching. In an instant, he drew the revolver and fired a volley of shots at the trunk. Each bullet hit their mark, digging into the hole made by the arrow. Hanzo grunted, to what Jesse hoped to be in approval. The archer walked over to where Jesse was standing, before offering his bow to him. Jesse holstered his revolver and took the bow and drew an arrow from the quiver on Hanzo's back. He then notched an arrow and raised the bow to eye level. Hanzo hurriedly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not quite, here, let me." He stood behind McCree, pressing himself against the cowboy's back. A deep heat rose into Jesse's cheeks as the archer adjusted his now shaking bow. Hanzo straightened McCree's metal arm and brought his other arm further back, so the arc of the bowstring was closer to his ear. Despite all this, the only thing Jesse was focused on was the exhalation of the bowman behind him. Each breath sent shivers down his spine. Hanzo stood back and Jesse fired an arrow. It narrowly missed the trunk and went into the ground a few metres behind the tree.  
"It will take time." Hanzo said. "And practice."  
After a few more failed attempts, the arrow finally landed on the trunk, hitting the edge of the circle with a reassuring thump. Jesse turned round and held out his fist to Hanzo. The archer looked at him with confusion.  
"Oh, you're supposed to do a fist bump. Y'know, like this?" McCree demonstrated with his own hands before extending his clenched fist out once more. Hanzo slowly bumped Jesse's fist, still unsure of it's exact meaning and purpose. McCree burst out laughing at the look on Hanzo's face, plastered with suspicion and confusion.  
"It's a celebration thing, but it's American, so I guess you might not've come across it before, darlin'." The cowboy said.  
"No. I have not come across this 'fist bump' before. I hope it's not a common occurrence in your culture." Hanzo said, clearly not impressed. Jesse just laughed.

Then it was Hanzo's turn to be the student. Jesse handed over his revolver and stood behind Hanzo, mimicking what he had done to him. He pressed his back gently into Hanzo's and helped him position the weapon. Hanzo experienced the same thing that Jesse had. Shivers went up his spine every time the cowboy breathed. At that moment, the first few spats of rain fell from the sky, hitting the archer's extended forearm.  
"Oh!" He exclaimed as he was suddenly hit by hundreds of droplets. The weather had changed quickly, a huge downpour of rain had come over them. Hanzo turned to face Jesse and the two of them stood there, waiting for the other to move. Droplets fell from the cowboy's hat, as he stared into the archer's brown eyes. Hanzo scanned his face for a clue as to what he was thinking. At that moment, Jesse closed his eyes and leant forward, planting his lips on Hanzo's. The bowman's eyes widened with shock and he jerked his head backwards. Jesse pulled back and looked down, his cheeks turning a deep red. Hanzo's mouth was slightly ajar, still surprised at the spontaneous kiss. He blinked back to reality and lifted Jesse's chin with his free hand. He looked into Jesse's eyes before pressing his lips onto the cowboy's mouth. They kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. Hanzo flushed red and turned round, scalding himself for giving in. The two stood in the rain for some time, wondering what was going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Beep beep* *Beep beep*  
Jesse fumbled for the device that was making the incessant noise, tucked behind the spare bullets on his belt. He clicked a button on it and a hologram popped up. A woman in a tracksuit and t-shirt appeared, the image flickering slightly.  
"F-Fareeha? Is that you?" asked Jesse, his face widening in disbelief. "It's been years since we last spoke!"  
"I know! I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch, I've been super busy with my new job at Helix. It's a huge change from the armed forces." Fareeha said.  
"That's great! I always knew you were gonna go far" said Jesse, genuine enthusiasm in his voice.  
"Anyway, the reason I called you all of a sudden was because I heard from an old friend that you were going back to deal with some old deadlock members. Nobody had heard anything from you since, so I dug through some old files and found your hologram transmitter frequency so I could check if you were alright." Said the woman, a look of slight concern on her face  
"Yeah, turns out they knew I was comin'. It's a long story but I'm okay now, things have kinda been a bit… eventful, recently." Replied the cowboy.  
"Well, I'm in Florida at the moment, so I was thinking, if you're not being chased by cowboys and stuff, we could meet up? Have a couple of drinks? It's been ages since we've seen each other." She said.  
"That sounds awesome, but why are you in America? I thought you'd be in Egypt still?" said Jesse.  
"Well… I was meant to be on holiday with Angela, but she's been caught up in something at work and won't be here for another three or four days, so I've got some time to kill."  
"Alright, call me again when you're in town. I'm sure you've got my exact location by now. You always were good with all that signal tracing stuff, weren't yah?" Jesse said with a chuckle.  
"Yep, already done. I'll start packing then get the next flight over to you. See you lat- Wait. Who is that?!" She exclaimed.  
At that moment, Hanzo had walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and the usual blank expression on his face. He must have appeared in the background of the hologram being transmitted to Fareeha. Hanzo looked surprised at the voice shrieking from across the room. Jesse's eyes widened as he realised what she had seen.  
"It's a long story…" He said quickly, before shutting off the call.  
"Who was that?" Hanzo asked.  
"Um, an old friend I guess." Jesse replied, still a little embarrassed that Fareeha had found out about Hanzo.  
"I hope you didn't tell her anything that happened, or you know what will happen." Hanzo said, his eyebrows furrowed. Jesse thought back to the journey back from the forest the day before. Hanzo had threatened him the entire way with the different ways he would kill him if anyone was to find out what had happened. Jesse had just walked behind him with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.  
"Not a thing, darlin'" Jesse said, knowing the response he was about to get.  
"DO NOT CALL ME 'DARLING'. IT IS INCREDIBLY UNSAVOURY LANGUAGE TO BE USED BETWEEN TWO MEN!" Hanzo shouted. He clenched his fists in frustration before beginning to get changed. Jesse just smile.

Author's Note:  
This was just a quick chapter, I apologise for being slow. A lot has been going on and I am going on holiday soon, as well as moving house, so I don't know when the next chapter will be, but it will happen! Also, I know very little about American states and the locations of some places in overwatch is sometimes rather unspecific so I have to make some stuff up as I go. Thanks for your patience,  
~Alex


End file.
